Blood Treaty
by Besanii Uchiha
Summary: Bill and Tom Kaulitz are twin brothers who tell each other everything. Or do they? When Tokio Hotel meets Cinema Bizarre, is it possible that Bill and Strify, CB's singer, already know each other? and share a dark secret? A secret...of the undead? Vampire
1. Past

**Bill and Tom Kaulitz are twin brothers who tell each other everything. Or do they? When Tokio Hotel meets Cinema Bizarre, another German Band, is it possible that Bill and the lead singer, Strify, already know eachother? and share a dark secret? A secret...of the undead? A Cinema Bizarre vs Tokio Hotel Vampire Fic.**

**Hey guys! This is my first story.....posted on here....and I hope it turns out ok! I came up with this idea the first day of SUMMER BREAK!(today) XD That's right! the best time of the year! and decided that I needed a summer project, cuz my life HAS 2 b complicated -.- So I'm writing this story 2 pass the time! cuz lets face it, I'm a night person and what is there to do at night for a teenager who can't drive yet? grr... BUT SOON!!! I SWEAR IT!!!! And yes, this is about Vampires...i 3 them...and Tokio Hotel....and Cinema Bizarre...so thus, THIS was born!!**

**Any-hoo, stop reading my rambling and enjoy the story! =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters in this story (Tokio Hotel, Cinema Bizarre, and anyone else that I may decide to throw in later)...so far....and I get almost all of my information from Wikipedia and Google! without them, I would die. and remember, this is FICTION!**

**ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

"Why did I come out here without Tomi?" Ten year-old Bill Kaulitz muttered to himself. But he knew exactly why.

Ever since the divorce 3 years ago, he wanted to be away from home as much as possible, which proved difficult because of his age. But he was ten now, and therefore, in his eyes, old enough to go for a walk on his own. It would be a short walk, no one needed to know he was gone. Not even his twin brother and best friend, Tom. So when no one was looking, he slipped out the door.

The thing that he hadn't anticipated, however, was the blizzard.

As he trudged through the freezing snow, all he could see was white. Was he headed in the right direction? There was no way to tell. Why hadn't he worn a thicker coat? It was so cold…he could barely even feel his feet anymore. Bad sign.

He had read something about hypothermia last year for a science project or something…If only his brain was working! All he could think about was how COLD it was!

His feet where completely numb now, and of course he lost his footing and fell. He was never quite the athletic one.

Bill laid there in the snow, luckily he had fallen backward and not flat on his face, for once. He had never realized how...soft the snow was. Oddly comfortable, and he didn't want to get up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't right. That he needed to get up soon, or something bad would happen. But...what? how could anything bad happen? It was so...peaceful, and he was suddenly so...sleepy. A quick nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

**~X~**

A while later, Bill opens his eyes, everything was white. _Where am I? Am I dead?_

_Not yet, but you may be soon. _Came a voice

"Who's there?_" _ Bill questioned in a sleepy daze.

_That is not important now._

"Why can't I see you?"

_Unimportant as well.  
_

"Ok...so what is important?"

_Do you value life?_

"What?"

_Do. You. Value. Life?  
_

That woke him up a bit, and he sighed. "I'm not sure anymore."

_Uncertainty can be a dangerous thing. You need to make a decision._

"What? I'm only ten, I can't make that kind of decision."

He started to snap out of his daze, something hit him. "Wait...what do you mean 'I may be dead soon'?"

_Do You value life? answer the question._

Realization dawned on him. _Oh my god...Am I going to die?? I can't die! My family, they need me. Tom, Mom, Dad...dad...He left us, abandoned us. He won't miss me. And two boys is a lot for a single mother to handle. They'd all be better off without me..._

_Have you decided?_

"I think..."

_You think? Or know?  
_

"I know...I know that...that I chose to-"

"BILL! BILL WHERE ARE YOU?!"

It was Tom's voice. He was looking for Bill! But he was far away, and he sounded worried. Tears stung Bill's eyes.

_What is your decision? _The voice sounded agitated.

"I chose to....to live. I don't want to die. I can't leave my brother." There was a pause.

_Very well. You shall live, but at a price._

"Anything! Just...please..." His tears spilled over.

_As you desire, you shall keep your life, but it will be a cursed life..._

The voice trailed off, and just as he began to feel doubt, there was a sudden pain in his neck. It was the worst pain imaginable, and then some. It caused him to cry out; in fear, sorrow, and utter anguish. For he understood now that he would never be the same again. He heard footsteps and, his brother's horrified scream.

"BIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!"

And everything went black.

* * *

**YAY! First Chapter done!! Sorry it was so short! but I'm DYING to start the next one! who knows? maybe I'll get to upload them BOTH to night! XDD**

**PLEASE FAVORITE, COMMENT, ETC!! MAKE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF! ^^;**


	2. Anorexia?

**CHAPTER 1**

Bill woke with a start. Had something hit him? He looked down at the pillow in his lap with confusion, then looked up to see his brother, Tom standing at the edge of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nice of you to join the living again." He scoffed "I swear! You can wake up at the smallest sound before the sun rises, but on the off chance that you do actually sleep through the night, you're _impossible_ to wake up! Honestly! I was debating whether or not to just flat out call Gustav in here to play a few beats to your unconscious head!"

Bill couldn't help but smile. Tom sounded almost like a mother. In a violent, big brother kind of way. Plus that had just been a dream. That time, anyway.

"And what are you smirking at?" Tom glared.

"Oh, nothing..." Then he noticed that Tom was freshly showered and dressed. "Holy-

What time is it??" Bill said frantically searching for a clock.

"About noon-ish, why?"

"We have an interview at 2 o-clock!"

"I know! If you hadn't slept in, maybe you'd have more t-" Tom started his lecture again, but was cut short as Bill flew out of bed and slammed the bathroom door.

**~X~**

With only two hours to shower and get ready, Bill was forced to skip breakfast and his stomach was growling through the entire interview.

"Are you boys enjoying your time here in the Americas?"

"Ja, I think it's every band's dream-"

*gurgle*

"-to play in a foreign country,"

*grumble*

" and especially in Germany, I think everyone wants to at some point come to America."

Bill had never been so embarrassed in his life…well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Tom continuously tried to tell him that his stomach wasn't really that loud, and it was all in his head, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. He got enough comments about his weight and people thinking he was anorexic, so the last thing he needed was recordings of his stomach growling like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with me lately!" he complained around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. "I've been so hungry lately, no matter how much I eat!"

"I'm not surprised, you're a growing boy Billa" Tom joked, leaning across the table and playfully tousling bill's spiked hair.

Bill shoved Tom's hand away. "Don't touch the hair." He said in a mock valley-girl voice. Tom laughed and sat back down.

"Why are you complaining Bill?" Gustav chimed in. "You can eat anything you want and stay skinny." I, for one, and jealous.

That brightened Bills mood as he devoured the rest two more plates of various breakfast foods. They had three more interviews and a photo shoot scheduled for today, and he would need the extra energy.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay. there were some......issues....but im back!!!**

**I'll be posting more chapters (hopefully) really soon ^^'**

**Disclaimer: i dont own these characters.....grr.....**

**PS. sorry its so short.............=[  
**


End file.
